kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler, born to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler on June 4, 2004, is a dancer on Lifetime's reality television series Dance Moms, as well as a new up and coming popstar. At the young age of 2, Gisoni enrolled Mackenzie in dance classes at Reign Dance Productions, where her sister Maddie already danced. Later, she became a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. In 2011, the Zieglers were signed onto Dance Moms and starred in the show for six seasons. Mackenzie is a well-rounded performer. She acts, sings, dances, and models. To make time for all this, she began the 2013-2014 school year by being homeschooled with Maddie for the first time. Mackenzie had been in many solos including her first one aired on Dance Moms entitled Mouse Trap, but didn't place. In early 2014, it was announced that Mackenzie would be recording her first studio album under the stage name Mack Z, as well as filming a music video for her very first single, "It's a Girl Party." The music video was premiered on the Dance Moms: Girl Talk Reunion episode. Ziegler shot another music video for her song "Shine," in which Maddie played herself. The video showed Mackenzie's feelings of always being compared to her sister and wanting to be as talented as her. In November, Mack Z released a single entitled "Christmas All Year Long," as well as a music video for the song. The video was popular enough to reach the Billboard Top 100. Mackenzie later interviewed and performed for Billboard, along with Maddie. Mackenzie and her Dance Moms costars were supposed to star in kid rapper Matty B's music video "Turn Up the Track," and Mackenzie was supposed to be a featured singer. But due to Melissa's failure to fully read the contract with Matty B's manager, Mackenzie and a few of her friends were cut from the video. This conflict was shown in season 5 of Dance Moms. In April 2015, Mackenzie announced via her social media and website that her fans had the chance to send in their own fanmade music videos. She would pick her favorites to go in her music video for "I Gotta Dance." In 2016, Mackenzie was nominated for a Teen Choice award for #ChoiceMuser, but lost to Baby Ariel. In the same year, she released a music video for a new single with Johnny Orlando, "Day and Night." Shortly after, Johnny and Mackenzie began announcing North American tour dates for their Day and Night Tour. Then in 2017, the tour began. Not long after, Mackenzie released her first solo single in two years, entitled "Monsters (aka Haters)," which had a corresponding music video. Another new music video is Teamwork by Justice. Since April of this year, Mackenzie is starring in a new web series called Total Eclipse. That same year, Mackenzie has been selected to be one of the 12 junior celebrity participants on the new Dancing with the Stars Juniors and she made an appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company (Outside of "Dance Moms") with Abby Lee Dance Company (on "Dance Moms") Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Energy 2012 *National Petite Miss Energy 2012 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2014 *National Junior Miss Sheer Talent 2014 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2015 *National Junior Miss Center Stage 2015 Runner-Up Placements *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Pittsburgh *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 - Orlando *1st - National Petite Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 *2nd - Regional Junior Miss Energy 2014 *14th - National Mini Female Best Dancer 2015 Music Career Music Statistics Music Videos Starred In *It's a Girl Party *Shine *Christmas All Year Long *I Gotta Dance *I Gotta Dance - Remix *Day and Night - with Johnny Orlando *Monsters (aka Haters) Appeared In Albums Mack Z (2014) *#1 on the iTunes pop album charts *#7 on the iTunes overall album charts Singles It's a Girl Party *#1 on the iTunes pop charts Shine I Gotta Dance Christmas All Year Long Sleigh Bells Day and Night Acting Career Like several of her Dance Moms co-stars including her sister, Mack Z made the jump to acting. Filmography Television Fun Facts * Mackenzie's seasonal solos at the ALDC have been Let Me Entertain You (2010), Mouse Trap (2011), Daisy Chains (2012), Boys Like You (2013), Red (2014), Out of My Mind (2014), Take That (2015), and Hero (2016). * Mackenzie's seasonal duets at the ALDC have been Abba Dabba Honeymoon (2012), Together Wherever We Go (2013), Big Finish (2014), Bombshell (2015), and The Little Girl Who Lived Down the Lane (2015). * Mackenzie's favorite styles of dance are acro, jazz, and contemporary. * Her best friend is Brooke Kosinski. * Her rival in season 3 was Asia Monet Ray, and Tea' Adamson and Sarah Hunt in season 4, but her biggest rival has always been her sister, Maddie. * Mackenzie is often compared to Maddie by Abby, fans, friends, and family. Mackenzie doesn't like being compared to her sister because she feels like they are two different dancers with different styles and different strengths. * Mackenzie has guest starred in an episode of Nickelodeon's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. * She is left-handed. * Her least favorite style is ballet, she says it is a waste of time and money. Gallery FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls (2012) 144034BD-1599-409F-9BF1-42BBAD7667AF.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie Lenzi, and Brooke Kosinski (2013) 37BABDE8-7B09-4F2F-8DAA-F8ED6E4D438E.PNG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke bts of It's a Girl Party music video BA8BD0C1-1D01-4191-B994-A1C43DFC8728.JPG|Mackenzie, Sammie, and Brooke B68D1139-2C7C-4CE9-9F1C-B3D46CE2C647.JPG|Mackenzie and Brooke with Jennine before their duet (2014) BED0F36A-0E73-4FCD-BA2B-1150E8FE3695.JPG|Mackenzie, Brooke, and Jennine 67CD0495-518C-4209-8FFE-7509FF26587B.JPG|Mackenzie and the girls in the dressing room (2012) FC9AB57B-6DBC-4730-8371-88828CAF9FFD.JPG|Mackenzie and Nia backstage before their duet (2011) 1EE526F1-7B46-4309-8E77-814F901CCC05.JPG 9D413330-1F22-4E8F-AD70-54A62FE1FA56.JPG AA4D51A8-7281-4887-BB7D-9F761F7F96DC.JPG 775FA6F4-F8C2-43B1-ABA9-EEF0D0DDF680.PNG F14EB97E-BE67-4142-9FB7-17ED70D894B5.PNG 1EB57149-2664-4333-9CB1-B4E09825D399.PNG B9C255C9-C00B-469E-A7AD-6EFF03905871.JPG AC844C0E-7931-404D-AFF9-2F008397118A.JPG 85E71DF5-CB7C-4307-8035-D140EE04305A.PNG 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG EECC046A-E435-4D01-9D55-5D9830852D9D.PNG 34F0A5EC-D91A-4944-8910-2D8FC17E0C6C.PNG 268D75D3-5185-46AA-9EAC-B62DB3E89F62.PNG 8C7E0A64-D74C-42EF-8066-249382B326CE.PNG AA51A457-3FE7-4B6F-9483-AEBC5852801A.PNG 3F8D8235-2BB2-42F7-9DA0-8851DA78463F.PNG C4ACEB3E-5D9A-431A-8B08-4B2BDE9681E1.PNG BE09D125-C349-4952-A4D7-925C26A35D71.JPG 63E2865C-DEFD-4BB0-828C-7F51C2757A4B.JPG 42A8ADD4-D696-4B07-B6F9-18DC17E1B6F4.JPG 4D648324-AF03-423F-8FF2-F5A357E90E09.JPG B0FB8AF0-61FC-4C31-A026-477C5638B044.JPG EE9EDCCE-31C6-4D3B-B650-C138AEBC38F1.JPG 99C569B6-96AC-4105-85DB-3A02F5AD02F0.JPG AA50E80C-1B7F-4E83-864B-E4E708305EE3.JPG AA575A0D-5472-47E0-AD6F-5B44E35989F9.JPG BC0B0E92-1F47-429F-B307-0AADE3CE6316.JPG E3F61D25-CC1C-4085-90DC-424989E1536B.PNG 151D3437-E9EF-48A4-873B-5A557289A125.JPG 200BD1D4-64B7-4F34-A3AD-C84347E10BE0.JPG 3E017A36-AB89-4B9A-BA3C-7D8145435441.JPG 56AC3A70-BBE8-430B-8758-D50279211A5C.JPG B3D37ED5-B1C0-4732-A1E6-488C151C9373.JPG F3C0D526-3C91-4763-A5CB-7B40AA8F6A39.JPG 8501518D-58CE-46C9-9B05-BCB5D771D2EE.JPG 1D1E2915-70B1-4948-A3CA-15D7665CF60C.PNG A234FD06-588A-4FE3-B063-A6BB01997F71.JPG E226F6A0-0223-4817-9BCF-07423BD3FEDC.JPG 085F2BF8-7909-49DA-8716-6BE165BB54F8.JPG C04A93DF-CCCB-4239-ABE7-1942DEDDC713.JPG F780CC72-132B-4F54-A79B-93A3D4F8345E.JPG 909C59DC-D037-4F9E-887D-7172238F392D.JPG 8ED46A15-630A-4EEB-A443-9F8C4ABA90A7.JPG 9E9FDE12-B0DA-4C2D-A61D-BF5FB06FB8E3.PNG 344F589B-6DF3-4C70-9016-4A343E3EB77A.PNG 1E7E37F0-5F7C-4560-8AA7-2B6A1ACAC8E0.JPG 6907FDFD-A40C-474F-BF32-0BAEC1A64E05.JPG BACBDB94-2A00-46D6-9F24-000AD902262D.JPG 3C3D7CAC-3F94-4F31-BD29-FBD1F1022E11.JPG A8093F85-E570-4387-B3EA-D4EB4C93C890.JPG 4717D585-EF8E-4715-9433-224CF75906E6.JPG D1200A77-4A4F-446C-AEA8-96C1AACD4960.JPG FE6CEABB-B13F-4EC5-A6B8-19463CE42794.JPG 881DDD9B-BB38-408E-9408-9C8CF42F6382.JPG 1EFE5531-DA5F-4397-827E-3AE457F829CB.JPG 476B8690-1F9F-4720-96D4-387E2F084867.JPG 5AD3B93D-63D2-4FD8-82B6-06760960F154.PNG FF597881-4F80-4E05-B58A-E8C1D94759C0.JPG D03D4A6E-9824-4980-A2E3-206AAB08A7AC.JPG CE72A41A-13DC-4A92-98F7-E0B563059278.JPG E18181F4-918D-4D25-8705-EF37759E7E11.JPG 1752EF33-A0EB-40E1-B1F8-914643257FA0.JPG 65FB446A-D1A8-43EC-8A46-EE43546EEA94.JPG 050D51BF-9FBD-4E14-8F4C-9122CC177FC4.JPG FC816E4A-03CF-49B3-B2C4-F174AFA99EFC.JPG 4AF428F1-41FC-4788-92C4-62DF7D2299DB.PNG E9A1152B-052D-4360-8FC0-E70C5FE73BD8.PNG 36C32170-9AF6-422B-9B86-6FA1BB9918E3.PNG 20380A3B-D684-4052-B658-0BA4ADAE9F89.JPG 100D6769-E30F-463B-AAA7-F9DC670A8440.JPG 158B2B17-4D31-4BE8-9FAA-2F1B2F655F6A.JPG 668BDEA9-A6C1-447A-AF56-D7E0294C06B3.PNG D706B4E0-FC0E-4043-8C70-8FAA9A2849D0.PNG 2C993988-CE25-49CD-BE5F-3DAA1BAAAE20.PNG 24538ACA-F5D5-439B-84E4-AE6B911B7C67.PNG 1DAD20AC-2938-4F3D-B898-0C0E11E90B04.PNG BFDA4569-36E0-497A-B789-BC542AF56676.PNG 6665C293-F095-4294-8B67-32442BB7E0C8.PNG E5531827-74A5-43C0-8A54-4CE507E8634B.PNG C2B7BBA4-F787-458C-B719-87C858CBD8DE.PNG 11FB9821-85DD-4BE3-BA2A-D2CB16A46884.PNG 0D87F035-BDC7-40B1-B586-2E236EAED695.PNG 70B2A57A-C3F9-4DEB-9FC4-AC166237EC42.PNG 1FDFD3AB-6010-4A74-9FD8-EAE4CD118A96.PNG C80D3C1D-FE23-490B-91CD-78D518B12571.PNG 58AAD0F8-9B05-4AF6-9BCD-1525AFE04A38.PNG EF331920-A5AF-4197-9E3B-1CC793973B26.PNG 11805C4A-7B12-4C6B-902B-E7A369A56088.PNG 5BCDE2E0-2AF5-4C30-835F-78F199892820.PNG 9E9DC0D6-A5B9-45C7-93BD-1443BCF63603.PNG E5571069-B5E3-443A-AE77-9FAC852D84E8.PNG D3E08535-9AD4-4893-927C-18187F3644E1.PNG 8F50E87B-6D2E-478E-B0C7-97AB1FBEA13D.PNG F9464000-D3B5-4547-89B5-9017ED3567D7.PNG 2A089A72-F348-475E-B55F-A977018119D4.PNG 9E9DC0D6-A5B9-45C7-93BD-1443BCF63603.PNG E5571069-B5E3-443A-AE77-9FAC852D84E8.PNG 09F4D31D-6340-4BD9-8C7D-EB48F841426E.PNG 7476AE5A-E41A-4AF0-BDF5-D5F93E2186BC.PNG F869BE68-601E-4A52-9E71-4726D1F682C0.PNG 8F50E87B-6D2E-478E-B0C7-97AB1FBEA13D.PNG 764FFA2F-E689-4210-BFC1-A35E36576D20.PNG A6976834-DFF1-4E1B-837E-03342F224FD3.PNG|Kenzie, Brooke, and Selah at DEA (2011) 3739c07a739cb0560f3a44fdafdbbc43.jpg 14ed16f0ae54f1975a165cd85d7c0365.jpg 800423b8905fca0dc1590aa795d111b0.jpg Mackenzie_pyramid_Mackenzie's_new_headshot.png kenzieheadshotseason3.jpg 09b0b1f753c1284d8b3025d449a99baa.jpg B20F0B2D-97D8-494C-81C7-73DD2A84D00D.JPG Mackenzie+Ziegler+Nickelodeon+2016+Kids+Choice+WuDQ0cG-cWqx.jpg Mack2016.jpg 41576918 picturepub-mackenzie-009.jpg Videos Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) ALDC Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Brooke Kosinski - Tap Bossanova Baby - The Dance Awards 2015 Mackenzie Ziegler Performs Hip Hop Combo @ ALDC Studio with Saryna Garcia Mackenzie Ziegler ballet number @ ALDC Showcase Dance Moms Mackenzie solo- Lemonade Mackenzie Ziegler Solo "Bat Crazyl" Full Dance Dance Moms (S5,E29) Dance Moms - Mackenzie Ziegler Solo "Red" (Season 4, Episode 9) Dance Moms - Mackenzie Ziegler Solo "Watch Me Fly" Dance Moms Mackenzie's Solo - The Party Starts Right Now Dance Moms- Mackenzie Ziegler- Take it to go full dance Mackenzie Ziegler FULL SOLO 'Who Are You?' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 13 Superstar - Mackenzie Ziegler - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Cry - Mackenzie Ziegler - FULL SOLO - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Dance Moms - Mackenzie's Solo "All I Want" (Season 6 Episode 13) Mackenzie Ziegler solo 'Boom Boom' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 3 Out Of My Mind - Mackenzie Ziegler - Full Solo - Dance Moms Choreographer's Cut Mackenzie Ziegler FULL Solo 'Sink or Swim' Dance Moms Season 5 Episode 2 Dance Moms - Mackenzie Ziegler - Bully (S6, E16) Mackenzie Ziegler- Dance Doctor Solo MACKENZIE ZIEGLER Showstopper Magazine Behind The Scenes Famous Birthdays Mackenzie Ziegler Q&A Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Emily Skinner - Guess The Post Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Emily Skinner - Guess Their Age Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Emily Skinner - What's In The Box? Mackenzie Ziegler Interview Love, Kenzie Beauty Launch Mackenzie Ziegler Beauty Launch Event Interviews and Highlights Mackenzie Ziegler - Wonderful Winter of Oz Interview Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Eden McCoy - Guess The Post Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Eden McCoy - Grab The Cup Mackenzie Ziegler & Eden McCoy - Who's More Likely Mackenzie Ziegler vs. Eden McCoy - Wall of Fame External Links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *Official Site (3) *Official Site (4) *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Twitter (3) *Instagram *TikTok *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Dance Mechanics dancers Category:Ziegler Sisters Category:National Title Winners Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:Multi-Talented